This invention relates to 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(substituted-phenyl)-2,3-dihydrofuran derivatives and to the use of such compounds as herbicides and plant growth regulators.
Chemiker-Zeitung 104 (1980) No. 10, Pages 302-303, is an academic paper disclosing the ring closure of 1-(dimethylamino)-2,4-diphenyl-1-buten-3,4-dione to yield 5-dimethylamino-2,4-diphenyl-2,3-dihydrofuran. British Pat. No. 1,521,092, discloses certain 3-phenyl-5-substituted-4(1H)-pyrid-ones or -thiones as herbicides. Japanese Patent Application 13,710/69 (Chemical Abstracts 71:61195e) discloses the generic formula for 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(phenyl and halophenyl)-2,3-dihydrofuran and specifically discloses 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(phenyl and 4-chlorophenyl)-2,3-dihydrofurans. Japanese Pat. No. 19090 (Chemical Abstracts 69P10352e) discloses certain 2,3-dihydrothiophenes as pharmaceuticals. Helvetica Chemica Acta, Volume 66, Pages 362-378 (1983) discloses 5-N-cyclopropyl-4-phenyl-2-methoxycarbonylmethylene-3-furanone as part of an academic chemical synthesis discussion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,910 discloses herbicidal ureidosulfonylfurans and ureidosulfonylthiophenes.
My copending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 607,610, filed May 9, 1984, and now abandoned, and 666,075, filed Oct. 26, 1984 and 684,997 disclose and claim certain 2-substituted-5-amino and substituted amino-3-oxo-4-substituted phenyl-2,3-dihydrofuran derivatives having herbicidal activity. My copending U.S. application Ser. No. 623,805, filed June 22, 1984, discloses and claims certain 2-substituted-5-amino and substituted amino-3-oxo-4-substituted phenyl-2,3-dihydrothiophene herbicides.